


Protection

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of the super-SEAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own H50 or any of the characters; no money exchanged hands<br/><b>Beta:</b> Just lil ol' me<br/><b>Summary:</b> Grace worries when Danny gets hurt<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedelft](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluedelft).



> This double-drabble was written as a reward for [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluedelft**](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/) for her contribution to the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** weekend challenge a few weeks ago. The prompt was: _a scene with Danny and Grace, my favorite color is blue or how about Danny getting hurt._

"Danno?"

"Mhm?" Danny knew he was distracted, but he continued to frown at the bandage wrapped around his arm and didn't turn at Grace's quiet questioning.

"I love you."

He did look up at that, narrowing his eyes curiously at her unexpected declaration. She looked worried. "I love you too, monkey. What's up?"

"It's dangerous being a cop, Danno. I thought…" She paused, biting at her lip as her eyes found the bandage.

"Thought what, Grace?"

"Uncle Steve…" she said hesitantly, causing Danny's frown to deepen. "I used to think nothing could happen to you if he was with you. He's a Super-SEAL, you know?"

"C'mere." Danny gestured until Grace moved closer, and then took her in his arms, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "Monkey, Uncle Steve _is_ a Super-SEAL. He does everything in his power to make sure I make it home at the end of each day. This?" He flicked the bandage lightly. "Is nothing more than a scratch. If Uncle Steve hadn't used his powers for good like he always does, the bullet would have hit me somewhere else. Okay?"

Grace managed a smile as she looked up at him, trust filling her eyes. "Okay."

~//~


End file.
